The Turned Slayer
by twistedly-disturbed
Summary: Faith wakes up from her from her coma, throw in the goverment, some changes and you get one hell of a mess. Warning this is a femslash story also slightly AU
1. Chapter 1

The Turned Slayer

by: Twistedly_disturbed

Summary: Faith wakes up from her coma, and everything goes completely

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and no money is being made.

Faith's POV

When I first woke up I couldn't remember where I was or even who I was, all I knew was this great sense of panic. So acting on that feeling I quickly started pulling the wires and tubes I found connected to myself. By this time my head had started to clear and I had been able to put the pieces back together. My name is Faith and I am The Dark Vampire slayer, as to how I got here well I think I'll explain that later but first, I needed to get out of here.

Standing took a couple times and suddenly I had to know how long its been, so taking a shaky step I grabbed what looked like my hospital chart.

Faith Lehane

Admitted for a stab wound and head trauma

Survived surgery but slipped into coma eight months ago

That was as far as I got before my rage got the best of me, Eight months!, All for a fucking vampire!. channeling my rage I throw my chart down and quickly I started looking for something to change into, I found some doctor scrubs and threw them on. As I was finishing I heard someone outside my door, scanning the room I noticed the only way out was the window. Not giving myself time to second guess I moved to the window and jumped. Thank god I was only on the second floor was my only thought as I ran as fast as I could. I was miles away before I stopped, looking around trying to recognize where I was. There the welcome to Sunnydale sign, I knew where I was and now I needed to stop and figure out what to do now. Walking over to the sign I drop to the ground and leaned against the sign. I remembered everything now, Buffy, her gang of friends, Flinch, the mayor and that fucking vampire Angel. Since the world was still the shit hole it's always been I knew the mayor had lost. I don't really care though, I'm not naïve I know he only wanted me for my powers. First thing I needed t o do was go get the professor and bring him to the stupid scooby gang, I'm sure the guy will be just as happy as I was to learn its been eight months. T hats right I never actually killed the professor, I told him what was going on and we worked out a way to hide him and make it look like I killed him. I may have killed flinch but that was an accident and I was not killing another person. Deciding that was my plan I forced myself to my feet and took off to the cave I had hidden the professor in. Ten minutes later I stopped in front of the professors body, lifting the body I took off following the tingle's I knew would lead to the woman who tried to kill me. I would rather get another witch to awaken him but I've been gone for awhile and I knew no one else capable. Arriving at the building housing the so-called chosen one I moved to the window. Almost everyone was inside; Giles, Willow, Xander, and Buffy. There was also some farm boy hanging off of Buffy. Rage like I've never felt before flowed through my body and before I could stop myself I kicked down the front door. Standing in the door way everyone seemed too shocked to do anything.

" You took eight months of my life for a fucking Vamp and your not even with him anymore. I hope it was fucking worth it. This is the professor and he has a sleeping spell on him, you thought I was evil last time and you were wrong, lets see how you do when I really am evil." I snarled before setting down the professor and vanishing out the door.

Buffy's POV

We are Giles place talking about Faith and what to do since Giles had just gotten the call that she was awake when the door was suddenly kicked in. jumping up thinking it was a demon, I was quickly stunned into stillness. There was faith and she was carrying someone. For a moment I thought it was a dead body but I recognized him. It was the professor, the one that we all thought faith had killed. I couldn't help noticing that faith looked like crap, she was so skinny and frail looking and I could feel the guilt building inside me. When faith spoke I couldn't believe what I was being told, she never killed him. I wanted to follow when faith disappeared, I needed to explain, I needed well I didn't even know what I was going to do but my legs gave out on me and I ended up on the floor. All my friends and my boyfriend rushed towards me but I shook them off and raised to my feet. Turning to Giles, I waited for him to take control since I couldn't seem to be able to think past the words Faith had said.

"we need to take the spell of the professor, maybe he will have the answers that we need" Giles finally says after he managed to gather himself. It was a very tense ten minutes while Will and Giles found the spell and woke the man.

"who are you people?" he immediately asks upon waking, he begins backing up quickly. We quickly explained who we were and what had happened as far as we knew. I however was not expecting the reaction that we got.

"you morons!, she saved my life and you tried to kill her, you took away eight months of our lives" he bellowed at us looking as if he wanted to kill us. I was about to try to calm the man but Riley beat me to it. " Hey don't talk to them like that, that bitch is a psycho killer" he demanded back. The professor just shook his head.

" if you could tell us what you know, it would help us understand" Giles calmly states after sending Riley a stern look. The professor sighed and began his story,

" Faith showed up at my place and explained to me about the mayor and his plans. She explained that she was working with the mayor to try to protect the innocents. She knew that I needed to disappear so we came up with a sleeping spell. She was supposed to come wake me as soon as things were done, but well you know the end of that story" he ended with sneer to all of us.

"innocents, we were innocent and she had no issue trying to kill us!" willow exclaimed in anger.

"no if she wanted to kill us, she would have" I whispered as the truth set in. I wanted to crawl into a hole and cry but I can't. I have to find her and fix this. The apartment was silent and I needed to get out of here.

"Buffy wait we need a plan, the police are looking for her, also the council should be in town by now." Giles quickly states and that's when I noticed I was by the doorway. I must have acted on my thoughts of wanting to leave.

"plans, why she still killed that first guy and she just swore to get revenge, just let the council get her" Riley demanded.

"You have no idea what you're talking about, Finch was an accident and I tried to kill her and feed her to my ex vampire boyfriend" I state before I realized he didn't know about Angel. I watched as the shock then anger crossed his face, Riley then stormed out of the apartment. Sitting back down we proceeded to plan on how to fix this, not that I believed it would matter to the girl I tried to destroy.

Riley's POV

Storming out of the apartment, I headed towards school I needed to tell Dr. Welsh about the new slayer that's around. I needed to protect Buffy and everything was fine until this Faith came along. Arriving at our base, I headed directly to Dr. Welsh and told her everything I know.

"This is good news Finn, I've wanted to study the slayer in more detail but I knew I couldn't with Buffy. You said she just woke up from a coma, do you think a team could pick her up?" Dr. Welsh asks and I feel excited because this would take care of everything.

"Yes mam, she looked weak, I'll go get a team together" I answer before rushing off to talk to the guys, I'll show Buffy. I may not be a vampire but I can take a slayer and I can protect her.

Faith's POV

Leaving Giles I had no idea where to go, so I headed back to the cave. I needed to rest and eat some food I noticed as my stomach made itself known. Since I had no money and I was a wanted fugitive I guess I have to go back to my old ways; dumpster diving. Twenty minutes later I was fed and getting comfortable on the cave floor. I don't know how long it was but I woke as I heard people enter the cave. Guessing that it wasn't a fluke I prepared to fight as best I could without a weapon. Two canisters flew at me and I dropped to the floor. I may not know what they were but I knew I didn't want to be hit by them. Unfortunately these things emitted an electric field and I felt shock after shock enter my body. Ten men rushed into the room and I forced my body to respond and rolled out of the way of the darts they were shooting at me. I could tell they were human so I couldn't kill them but hurt them oh yes. Moving as fast as I could I grabbed the first guy and threw him at his partners knocking two others down. Feeling a sharp pain at the back of my neck I knew I had to work fast, between the electricity and what I sure was a tranq to my neck I was going to be out very soon. Looking around I spotted a guy with no mask. It was the guy, Buffy's guy, great I guess Buffy decided it was easier to just finish the job. Using the last of my energy I smash my fist into his face and down I go.

Buffy's POV

"Well the police are only looking for my so-called killer, so I'll go to the station and make an excuse about what happened and that will take care of that part. But I wanted nothing more to do with you people so I'm leaving" the professor states and leaves before anyone has a chance to say anything.

"What about the council" Xander asks, and I know that none of us know what we are supposed to do in this situation. We have the council out for Faith's blood and Faith out for revenge that we all deserve.

"we need to find Faith and try to reason with her, it's the only way we'll be able to help with the council" Giles says before taking off his glasses and cleaning them.

"I'm going to go look for her" I state standing and turn to head out.

"Do you want us to go with you?" Will asks but I know that I needed some time so I shook my head and left before anyone else could stop me.

Faith's POV

The first thing I noticed as I woke up was that I hurt and I hurt bad, the second was that sterile smell. " Wake up Bitch, it's time to play" A voice says to my left. Forcing my eyes open, I'm blinded from the light but my eyes adjust and I noticed I'm hanging from the roof by my tied hands and my legs were tied together. Using the little strength I managed to gather I tried to break the ropes.

"Ha-ha, keep wasting your time, those ropes are not going to break no matter what you do" the voice said again and I whipped my head around. I felt pride when I notice the black eye and broken nose, it was Buffy's boy toy. " Aw the stupid human thinks he's won, I'm going to love hurting you, over and over again" I mock and enjoy as his face twists in anger. "You may be needed for the moment, but no one said anything about some punishment" He smiles before moving and allowing five more guys in to the room they have me in. Before I can say anything fists and feet are smashing in to me everywhere. I may be a slayer but this abuse was breaking bones I felt them snapping. I refused to scream, they would get nothing from me. I'm not sure how long its been but they've taken a lot of blood and samples and Riley and his crew came by often to give me my so-called punishment. So far I've managed to keep my word and not give them the satisfaction of screaming, which I know drives them crazy. Hearing my cage open I force my swollen eyes open and watch as Riley enters.

" I have a surprise for you, the Dr. has plans for you." he says with a large smile. What I wouldn't give to wipe that smile off his face. Then I felt the hairs stand up at the back of my neck, the just brought a chained vampire into my cell. "Do you know what happens when a slayer is turned, no well we want to find out" Riley says as he grabs my hair and yank's my hair back.

" You can't do this" I yell as the soldier controlling the vampire allows him free. I feel his fangs pierce my neck and my blood leaving me.

"Yes I can" Riley whispers and a scream tears through my body as everything goes dark.

Buffy's POV

It's been a month since Faith had shown up and I can't seem to find her. I followed the tingle's of my fellow slayer but I can't seem to pinpoint where she is. Every night I go out looking but between Adam the freak experiment and other demons. I just haven't had any luck and to top it off Riley has been acting really weird. Deciding to go to my mom's earlier was a smart move, I didn't realize how much I had missed my mom lately. Now I was in my room trying to sleep, when it hit me. I could force a slayer dream and that I could talk to Faith that way. Closing my eyes I concentrate everything I have on Faith, I just have to hope that Faith was asleep. Feeling myself drift away I find myself standing on a cliff I've never seen.

"Here to gloat B, didn't know that was your style of course I've come to realize your capable of a lot more than I thought" a familiar voice sneers from my right. Whipping around I'm horrified by what I see, Faith she had bruises on top of bruises, cuts everywhere and it looks like almost every bone in her body was sticking out obviously broken.

" oh my god, Faith what happened" I cry out resisting the urge to run to her. Mostly it was fear of hurting her more although a small part of me admitted to myself she wouldn't accept me even if I did move towards her. Faith just stares at me like she can't believe what she just heard, I guess she found what she was looking for since she turned away from me and took the last steps to the edge of the cliff. I watch as she turns and faces me and starts hysterically laughing, it scares me more than anything ever has. Something was seriously wrong and I knew things were about to become even worse.

" You really don't know do you" she forces out as her laughter develops an insane twinge to it.

"Know what, you're not making any sense, please let me help you" I plead trying to get Faith to listen, inside though I'm panicking.

"No helping me now, far to late, your far to late. Your boy toy made sure of that" Faith says and before I can even process what she had just said. Faith stops laughing and a smile graces her beaten face and before my eyes her wounds heal and then she raises her arms and falls over the edge.

"Noooo" I yell jerking up in my bed, it takes a moment for me to realize I wasn't dreaming anymore. As soon as I do I'm out my bed, dressed and running full tilt to Giles. Knocking on the door as loud and as fast as I can I wait impatiently for him to answer. I had just finished explaining and Giles looked as horrified as I'm feeling right now.

"Do you have a plan?" Giles asks like he already knows I do.

"Yes, I need you to gather the gang and get a truth spell prepared, I'm going to trick Riley into meeting us here" I state already grabbing my cell to start my part. I keep one eye on Giles and noticed he hasn't moved. "Are you sure, this will mean the end of your relationship" Giles says staring at me like he was trying to read my mind. "It was over the minute he laid a hand on Faith" I say before hitting talk even though I knew he was about to say some thing else. Ten minutes later the gang arrived and everything was explained, Ten minutes after Riley knocked on the door. As soon as the door was closed I grabbed him by his neck and pinned him to the door.

"B-Buffy, Whats going on" Riley stammers and I feel the sudden need to snap his neck. Almost like my friends knew what I was thinking, they grabbed him and tied him to a chair. "What hell are you guys doing" Riley demanded and before anyone could say anything, Spike who had been sitting in the corner stands up a smashes his fist into Riley's face. I noticed even with the pain from his chip Spike had a smile on his face. No moved to stop him and it was then that I noticed the first true look of fear on Riley's face. "Faith ring any bell" I say doing my best to hide the rage bubbling just under the surface, I'm pretty sure I failed. "I-I have no idea what you're talking about" Riley lies and I know not one person in this room believed him.

"Don't worry, I'll help you remember" Willow says before casting the spell. It looked like Riley was trying to fight it but there was nothing he could really do about it.

"Where is Faith" I demand as soon as the spell takes hold and I know I'm kinda shocking my friends with my actions. But they didn't know, they didn't see.

"We have her locked in a cell" He answers against his will and I can see it in his eyes, the hatred.

It doesn't take long before we know exactly where she is, one sleeping spell later and Riley is taken care of for now.

Faith's POV

When I woke again I could hear, smell, see, and feel things I wasn't able to before. I noticed I was in a cell with glass as one wall, I knew I was surrounded by demons. At least I wasn't tied up anymore and all my wounds must have healed when I was turned. Almost like it was called by my thoughts I felt the demon crawling trying to get free and with it came the burning hunger that I knew wasn't for food. Fighting my sense of panic and disbelief that I still have my soul I fight with all my might to push the demon back down. Now that I gained some control, I was able to think of the dream I just had. When Buffy had first shown up I was furious but a part of me, the part the was stupid enough to fall in love with Buffy in the first place was happy to see her. Yes that's right the big bad Faith fell for the goody two shoes slayer, but if I was completely honest with myself if there was one person I would want in my head as I was dying, Buffy would always be my first choice. I don't really want to think anymore it only leads to more pain, so I decided to get up and put my new body through its paces and see what it can do. It was awhile later that the first weird thing happened, All the lights went out and I could hear the soldiers and doctors panicking and moving around. That's when I felt it, Buffy was here I could feel her more then I ever could, standing at the back of my cell I waited. A soldier appeared in front of my cell and I prepared to take him out as soon as he opened my cell. However the soldier in question raised his mask and I've never been so happy to see Xander in my life. My door opened and I moved faster than Xander could even see to exit my personal hell. "You're in a lot better shape then we thought" Xander states looking confused.

"You have no idea, tell me the plan" I reply as I knock a soldier out as we move through this place. Xander just leads me to a pipe, saying everyone will meet us at the end. Sighing I move faster than he can see again, pick him out and run out of the tunnel. Not even two seconds later I'm stopping in front of the group with Xander back on his two feet.

"How did you do that" A woman who I've never met demands as she runs over to check on Xander.

"Anya, we don't have time for this right now we need to get to the apartment"Giles rushes as everyone gets into the two cars they brought for the occasion. I ended up in the back seat of Giles car beside Buffy.

Sitting here beside the very people who tried to kill me, I can't help but find sick humor in who was responsible for my release.

" How are you healed?" Buffy whispered and I could almost taste her desire to touch me and make sure her eye's weren't deceiving her. Ignoring her question for the second as we all exited the cars. I watched as everyone entered the apartment. They all turned around staring confused as I stayed just outside the door. Looking at all their faces I tried to pull up all the hate I held for these people but I can't seem to find the strength, I'm just so tired.

"do you know what happens when a vampire slayer is turned by a vampire" I softly state as I tried to ignore the burning in the back of my throat. Slowly understanding then horror crosses all their faces.

"Before you all try to kill me again, you should know I still have my soul, I still have my slayer and now I have a fucking demon" I say calmly with no judgment.

Buffy's POV

I can only stand here staring at Faith, hoping, praying this was some sick joke. Looking into Faith's eyes all I can see is defeat, a look I've never seen on Faith's face before and I knew this was no joke. Tears come to her eyes and I know she won't let them fall. Thank god for Giles as he seemed to snap out of it faster than the rest of us.

"come in Faith, please" Giles calmly invites and vanishes to the kitchen, only to return to living room with two bottles of scotch. Faith was inside now leaning up against the door and Giles just walks up to her and hands her a bottle before taking a swing of the other.

"You haven't fed yet, how are you still in control" Anya blurts out causing the rest of us to snap out of our daze.

"A vampire slayer, who the hell turned a vampire slayer" Spike demanded as he came out of the bathroom where Riley was still knocked out and tied up.

"Shut up Spike, Faith there is some a b-blood in the fridge" I stumble out before leading the now turned slayer into the kitchen. I noticed immediately that Faith was refusing to meet my eyes, not that I blamed her.

"I'm really sorry Faith, I-I don't know how to help, please just tell me" I whispered to prevent the others from hearing. Faith still avoiding my eyes just gulped down more scotch, before passing me and opening the fridge. I could tell as soon as Faith smelled the blood as her eyes turned a glowing purple and her fangs became apparent, I've never seen anything like it, the was no bumps like regular vamp's have. Faith grabbed three blood bags before turning away from me, she must have been starving as they disappeared within seconds. I felt tears well up in my eyes as she wiped furiously at her face to clean the spilled blood. Faith slowly turns around and finally meets my eyes, I know she could see the tears in my eyes but I can't seem to push them back. As the first tear fell down my check I was shocked when Faith stepped closer and wiped away my tear.

"Don't cry B, at least I'm still here" she whispers before turning around and heading to the living room. She's right but I would give anything to take back the last year and fix things.

Faith's POV

I can't believe I just did that, once again my feelings are causing me to act in way I never would if it was someone else. I spent the next little bit giving a quick summary of what went down while I was being held captive.

"You are very strong to have survived, I am now your best friend" the woman I now know as Anya tells me as she glares at everyone daring them to object. At first I'm taken back but then I smell it, this woman use to be a demon, and I figured it out.

Then I started laughing and I'm startled to realize that it was mostly real.

"only if you promise to continue to be incredibly blunt, it's funny as shit" I say as I stop laughing.

"Deal, see Xander at least someone appreciates my honesty" Anya states causing Xander to quickly assure the woman that he too appreciates her honesty. Everyone else was just giving me a weird look. Sighing a little as the booze and blood did it's job, for the first time since before my coma I was able to relax, I could feel the strength coursing through by body. Of course someone had to ruin my moment.

"What are we going to do with soldier boy" Spike says with a smirk like he knows he was starting something, I watched the others closely as they all became tense.

"Spike shut up" Xander yells as he rises to his feet and I knew it was him, the pathetic human that I will be putting an end to. Standing and running to the bathroom before anyone even thought to move. I grabbed him and threw him onto the floor in the living room. By this time everyone was standing and I knew the peace was about to end.

"Wake him up" I say turning to the nervous witch also known as Willow, who looked at Buffy completely lost.

"Faith, I know your angry, you have every right to be, but you can't kill him" Buffy says looking very uncomfortable.

"If I wanted him dead at this moment, he would be, I think it's time for him to see exactly what he created" I reply still staring at willow waiting for her to do what I said.

"Ya, a quick death would be too easy" Anya pipes up but become silent as everyone besides me glares at her.

"Actually I don't plan on killing him at all, it would ruin all my fun" I reply before flashing Anya a smile. I wanted to feel offended at all the shocked looks but I knew if they knew what I was planning they wouldn't be shocked.

"Really, cause we wouldn't blame you if you wanted to" Xander states before realizing what he said and slapping a hand over his mouth.

"Are you trying to talk me into killing him" I say with humor.

"No!, we are just confused" Buffy says staring at me like she couldn't believe what she was hearing.

"Wake him up, I'm going to put the fear of Faith into him and then let him go" I say telling the complete truth, well kinda.

"Ok" Willow says before saying the counter spell. I feel my face slipping into my demonic face as the waste of space starts to awaken. I barely notice as everyone but Buffy takes a step back I crouch down beside my victim.

"Wake up Bitch, it's time to play" I greet him with the same line he used on me, focusing completely on Riley.

"W-What" he stutters and I feel my beast purr in pleasure at the fear I could taste in the air.

"I told you little boy, you are not capable of killing me" I say and I know I'm starting to sound insane but I can't seem to find it within myself to give two fucking shits.

"Buffy, don't let her do this" He begs looking to his girlfriend for help.

"You caused this now you get to deal with the consequences" Was Buffy's only reply. I watched as he scanned everyone's faces looking for someone who would help.

"She's a vampire, you can't let this monster kill me" He yells trying to convince someone to help. When no one responds he turns his terrified eyes back to me. As soon as we make eye contact I slam my fist into his ribs and everyone can hear most of his ribs break, knowing that this pussy would scream, I shoved a towel into his mouth to prevent his screams from traveling.

"Faith" Buffy warns but I don't pay much attention.

"Awe, your ruining my fun Riley boy you screamed after the first hit, I at least didn't scream untill I had fangs in my neck and I was dying" I mock as Riley has trouble breathing.

"See everyone here was shocked to learn that I have no intention of killing you, no because every time you turn around, I'll be there. I'm going to destroy your life. You go to talk to someone I'll be there to scare them off. I swear to you right now as long as you're in sunnydale I'm going to destroy your life. You go after anyone innocent and I will kill you" I vow as I bring my dripping venomous fang close to his face. I then proceed to stand up, and shift back my human face.

"Fantastic, you don't have to kill him and your going to ruin his life, nice work besty" Anya says since she's the only one besides Spike that wasn't shocked at what I just said.

"Jeez, you just sounded like Angelus" Spike said before he suddenly found himself pinned to the wall.

" do not talk to me about that fucking vampire, because of him I lost the last eight months of my human life" I threaten as I released the chipped Vampire.

"Don't get your panties in a twist love, hate the twit myself" Spike states but I can smell his fear and it satisfied my anger. Walking over to the prone terrified human I ripped the ropes off his legs and hands and pulled him up by his shirt.

"Anybody got anything they want to say before I toss him out on his ass" I question the once again silent room. When everyone shook their heads, I turned, opened the door and threw the injured human on his ass.

"I'll see you when you get out of the hospital" I taunt before slamming the door. Turning around I could feel the fear flowing off everyone in the room, great.

"I think I should leave" I state grabbing my half empty scotch bottle and turning to leave. I got one step before Buffy was in front of me, and by that I mean she was so close I could feel her breath on my face.

"I'm not scared of you Faith, please don't go" She whispers as she reaches a shaking hand and places it on the side of my face, and before I can stop myself I feel myself leaning into her warm hand.

"I just need some time, I mean I died a couple of yesterday, I promise I won't leave town though" I promise before running out of the house. Once again I find myself running with nowhere to go, so I just let my feet carry wherever. Thankfully I know that the police will not be looking for me anymore, I have Faith that the professor took care of it, and no that was not a pun.

Buffy's POV

I could do nothing as Faith ran out the door and disappeared into the night, I wanted more than anything to fallow but I knew I couldn't push too much.

"I feel really bad, but I'm even more scared of her now" Xander states and I watch as Willow nodded in agreement.

"She doesn't hurt innocents and Riley did horrible things that I know she hasn't told, I saw the look in her eyes. Riley deserves everything he gets" I say before turning and heading out the door. Noticing that it had become day light I hoped that Faith had found shelter. Walking to my mom's I felt the tiredness creeping in since it's been about almost two day's with sleep. Walking in the door I knew that Faith was around since I could feel her so clearly now, taking the stair two at a time. Standing in front of my door I hesitate, what was I suppose to do, I couldn't fix this and it was breaking my heart. Suddenly it hits, the truth of what I've been feeling, what I think I've always felt. The reason I've been so hurt and angry; I'm in love with Faith. I feel a sudden sense of panic before it quickly passes, I know this is what was always meant to be. Opening my door I scan the room and quickly find Faith sitting in the corner hiding from the light. I rush over and close the curtains washing the room with shadows. "Faith" I softly call as I lean down in front of her, I don't think she could even hear me, her eyes were vacant. "oh Faith, come on" I whisper as I gently pull her into my arms and pulled us into a standing position. Noticing that we both really needed to clean up, I started walking and pulling Faith towards the bathroom.

Authors note: wow first time in years I've sat down and wrote something. Finally finding my way back


	2. Chapter 2

The Turned Slayer

by: Twistedly_disturbed

Summary: Faith wakes up from her coma, and everything goes to hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and no money is being made.

Faith POV

I don't really remember how I got here but I seem to have found my way to Buffy's house, which is kinda lucky since I can sense the sun coming up. I easily jumped to the ledge and through Buffy's window. Sitting down on the edge of the bed I finally allowed myself to stop and think and I immediately wished I hadn't. It's all too much, ever since I arrived in Sunnydale everything has fallen apart and I just don't know what to do. I feel like I'm trying to hold everything in my hands and all I'm managing to do is make things worse. A sharp burning sensation all across my right side brings me back to reality only to jump up and speed into the corner. Hysterically I notice as the burn faded to nothing as soon as I escaped the sunlight streaming in from the window. I feel myself slipping, I can't handle this, everyone always thought I was a monster and now I am. Loosing myself into my memories, I am startled when I come back and I find myself sitting on a toilet with Buffy calling my name. Looking into Buffy's eyes I feel even more desperation settle into my chest, she could never want me now, I've always been damaged but now there was no hope. I see Buffy's lips moving but I just can't seem to hear her, voices and words that have cut to deep to ever forget run through my head and once again I'm lost.

Buffy's POV

"Faith, Please come back to me, Your scarring me, Faith please" I beg trying to reach the comatose girl. When I saw her eye's begin to focus I feel so much relief, but it's short-lived as her eyes flash with an emotion I couldn't read. I could do nothing as once again Faith retreated away from the world. I couldn't stop the hysterical sobs that escaped my lips, needing to feel Faith against me anything to remind me that this wasn't the end and things will get better. Wrapping my arms around Faith I pull her to the floor and held her as I let my emotions finally free. I don't know how long I sat there holding and rocking Faith as I sobbed my heart out for everything Faith had taken from her but when I finally returned to my senses I felt a sense of calm that I haven't felt since before thing went bad the first time. Moving Faith so that I could see her face, there was no change Faith was still lost and all I could hope was maybe Faith would find peace inside her even for just a moment. Deciding to start moving, I bring us back to our feet before placing Faith gently on the toilet again. My mind was racing but I knew I had to get Faith clean and into bed, so hopefully after some sleep Faith might come back to me. I knew what I had to do but I was kind of nervous but I will do anything I have to. Anything to help this poor woman who I love with all my heart. Moving to the shower I turn on water before stripping down and stepping into the shower. After cleaning myself quickly I step back out and stop in front on Faith.

"Faith, you need to shower and I'm going to help you so don't freak out" I warn hoping to bring out Faith one more time. Seeing no reaction I quickly strip the girl and help her into the shower. As I stepped in behind her I could help scanning the beautiful woman in front of me, I noticed all the scars littering her other wise perfect body. Tearing my eyes away before I started crying again I quickly cleaned all the caked on blood and dirt from her body before turning off the shower. Wrapping a towel around Faith than myself I moved us back to the bedroom. Dressing both of us First, I moved Faith so she was laying down on my bed under the covers. Moving into bed myself I felt my tiredness was over me begging for sleep. Fighting it for the moment I turned so I was facing Faith and raised my hand closing Faith's eyes and stroking her face.

"You need to sleep now Faith and later when we wake up, I swear to you I will help you" I whispered making sure Faith still had her eyes closed I allowed myself to drift to sleep.

Faith's POV

When I woke I was stunned to notice the warm body using my body as a pillow, I went to panic but my gut was telling me to wait and figure out what was going on. Allowing my senses to penetrate my brain I knew immediately that this was Buffy's bed and that meant it must be Buffy using me as a pillow. Opening my eyes I was proven correct as I gazed down at the beautiful sight of Buffy asleep in my arms. Buffy might not know it but at this moment she was giving me a moment of peace that I desperately needed, the voices were quiet. I reveled in the feeling of safety and calm of the moment trying desperately to memorize everything. I smiled softly as I watched her stunning green eyes slowly open. "Faith" she murmured before I found myself being strangled in a tight hug, with my enhanced hearing I had no trouble hearing the almost silent sobs she was trying to hide.

"Shh, it's okay B, please don't cry" I whisper in her ear while rubbing her back. I'm slightly confused about what was upsetting the girl but I know that I'd do anything to get Buffy to stop crying.

"you scared me so much last night Faith, please don't leave me" Buffy begs as she somehow moves herself closer to me. I'm trying my hardest trying to remember what happened last night but everything is all blurry and I can't seem to piece together what happened.

"What happened, I can't remember, everything is all blurred together" I ask as Buffy's sob start to slow, instead of answering right away she raises her head and her blood-shot eyes meet mine.

I laid there silently just hold Buffy as she explained what happened after she came home and found me. I couldn't believe I had lost it so completely but knowing that Buffy went to so mach effort to take care of me moved me more than words could ever express. Wrapping my arms tightly around Buffy I pull her back down and hold her close.

"Thank you B, I'm so sorry I scared you" I apologized as I breathed in Buffy's intoxicating scent.

"No don't apologize, none of this is your fault" Buffy responds pulling back so she could see me again I went to respond but the words became lost as I found myself drowning into her eyes. Hearing Joyce enter downstairs snapped me out of the moment and I used the distraction to disentangle myself from Buffy.

" Wait here, I have to go explain to my mom so she doesn't freak" Buffy says before rushing out of the room and with her my calm disappeared. I had to get out of here, Buffy may have helped me but I'm not stupid she's turned on me before and I was human then. No I was out of here, besides it's dark now and I have a pathetic human to scare. Flashing over to Buffy's closet I changed quickly before jumping out the window.

Buffy's POV

Explaining to my mom went easier than I thought, apparently she never believed Faith was evil in the first place. Entering my room I freak when I don't see Faith, running to my window trying to spot her but I knew I was too late. I know we have so many things to work out but I couldn't help the small part of me that felt hurt at Faith running away. I'm distracted by my cell ringing,

"Hello" I answer not bothering to check who was calling.

"Hey Buff, how are you doing" Will asks me and at first I don't plan on answering but I know I'm way over my head and what I really needed was to talk to my best friend.

"I came home this morning and found Faith here" I say waiting for the babble, I know is coming.

"Faith, are you okay?, um not that I'm saying she would hurt you but I mean um" Will spits out proving once again no one can babble like Willow.

"Calm down Will, she was upset and hiding from the sun but that's not the problem. I went downstairs to explain things to my mom and when I got back she was gone" I explain hoping that Will will have the answers I'm looking for. It's almost silent on the other side of the line, if it wasn't for the sound of her breathing I would have thought she hung up on me.

"Well it makes sense Buff, I mean we may have gotten her out of the initiative, but with our past" Will trails off and I know she's right but how could I fix this if Faith kept running from me, not that I blamed her. Feeling shame and guilt wash over me again I resist the urge to start crying again.

"I don't know what to do, I stabbed her to feed her to Angel, and all the stuff that has happened to her since she woke up I just" I trail off not knowing how to finish.

"We all have a lot of apologizing to do" Will responds and I know she's right but it doesn't feel like its enough.

"I guess I'll just have to hope, Faith will forgive us" I murmur as I get up and start getting changed.

"She may not forgive us at first but no one can say no to the Buffy charm forever" is the response I get and I can't help the small smile when my head jumps to the charms I would like to use on Faith.

"I can't explain it Will, but I can't lose her again" I admit as I finish getting ready, ignoring the weird noise Willow makes in response to what I admitted.

"Just give her some time" Will advised

"Okay I need to be distracted, there's nothing I can do till Faith shows up again" I say desperately trying to change the subject.

"Well there's that party on campus, and you might luck out and find Faith there since it's Riley's fraternity" I feel a spark of hope as I agree to meet the gang there after a quick patrol.

Faith's POV

Flashing towards the school, I push all my conflicted feelings to the back, I have revenge to see too.

Not knowing where to find my victim I just slowed my pace and wandered through the dark campus. Drawing towards the frat house blaring music I smelt his scent all over the place.

"Bingo" I say as I enter the house, I wasn't scared about being captured, they couldn't even catch me now let alone capture me. Spotting most of the soldiers that helped Riley destroy my body I decide this night is about to get a lot more interesting but first Riley. Flashing up the stairs to the room that I could smell was housing Riley, I knocked on the door. The door is opened and I watch with sick glee as Riley's face paled to a dead white.

"Aw you're not happy to see me" I say before slamming my fist into his nose, being careful not to hit to hard, didn't want to kill him.

"Just thought I'd say hi, wouldn't want you to forget me" I say smirking before calmly turning around and heading back downstairs. I was slightly concerned that I was acting psychotic but the knowledge that these people created the monster have become gave me great comfort. Grabbing a beer for now I started wondering the house, avoiding the soldier boys for the moment.

"Faith, wait" I hear and I know as soon as I turn around I'll be once again be face to face with the scoob's. My only saving grace was I couldn't sense Buffy near by yet.

"Hey" I reply noticing there was another new girl with the group that I didn't know.

"look we really wanted to apologize to you about how things went down" Willow tells me and I could see all the hopeful looks and anger sparked deep inside once again.

"That really doesn't change anything and the only reason I'm not reacting violently right now is because you helped get me out of the initiative" I firmly state before turning around and moving to leave.

"Please just let us prove to you that you can trust us, we are so sorry" Buffy begs showing up from know where. I hated the way these people are making me feel, so fucking conflicted. On one hand these people helped destroy my life and on the other this was Buffy that we we're talking about, the only person I've ever fallen in love with.

"You threw me under the bus when Finch was killed, even though you threw him towards me, you gutted me for your fucking vampire lover, give me one good reason why I should even indulge the thought of giving you a shot" I question keeping my voice down not wanting everyone to hear my business.

"Because I was a stupid kid that was way over my head and I'm standing here begging you for just a chance to show you how sorry I am, please Faith" Buffy answers with tears building in her beautiful green eyes.

"This is not me forgiving you people,so get that idea out of your mind right now but we'll see what happens" I say watching as hope begins to shine in those green eyes. Suddenly I feel the pressure within the house become stifling, something is not right. Blocking out the music I listen closely, all over the house I could hear people moaning or screaming and crying. Flashing over to the closet I yank the door open and pull out a crying red-head or what used to be a red-head anyways. It looked like someone had butchered the poor woman's hair off.

"Somethings not right" Buffy states before people start going crazier, running out of the house screaming. Spinning my head towards the kitchen, I feel the beast stirring, someone had hurt themselves and I was hungry.

"Guys make sure everyone's out, then get out of here, you have to find Giles" Buffy orders her friends but I could feel her eyes boring into my back. I listen as her friends follow her instructions but mostly I'm to busy trying to control myself. I feel my face shifting and I know I'm losing the battle but before I can rush out of the house and pick one of the running students for dinner Buffy grabs my arm turning to me so I'm facing her again

Buffy's POV

Shit it the first thing that pops into my head when I see Faith's demonic face but at the moment we had other things to deal with.

"I need to go upstairs and check the rooms, I could use your help if your willing" I say before moving up the stairs, I needed to be the slayer right now no matter how much I wanted to help Faith.

By the time I reached the top stair Faith was already searching the first room, as I checked the next room I couldn't help noticing once again how powerful Faith was now.

Faith's POV

Heading to Riley's room first, I open the room to find him huddle in a ball in the corner. He seemed to be completely out of it as he was pulling his hair from his scalp and talking to himself. Smiling I closed the door again and motioned to Buffy that it was empty. I felt no guilt as we finished searching before leaving the house. As soon as we were out of the door way the door slammed shut behind us and the door become sealed by what looked like vines.

"Giles" we both say before Buffy begins running to Giles, knowing that I would be a lot faster I flashed to Buffy before flashing towards Giles apartment

Authors note: Thank you to everyone that reviewed and a special thanks to The Cracker. I should warn everyone that I write like I read, with a tendency to skip words lol. I have a plan for this story and I can't wait to get the next chapter out.


	3. Chapter 3

The Turned Slayer

by: Twistedly_disturbed

Summary: Faith wakes up from her coma, and everything goes to hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and no money is being made.

Faith's POV

Ignoring the tingle's being caused by having Buffy in my arms it only takes seconds before I stop and place Buffy back on her feet.

"Wow, I wasn't expecting that" Buffy mumbles looking far too adorable for my own good.

Suddenly the door in front of us is yanked open and only my quick thinking prevented myself from being crushed by the exiting people. However Buffy wasn't as lucky as she ended up at the bottom of a scooby dog pile, doing the mature thing I burst out laughing. It was only when everyone was standing again that I managed to calm myself, I also really enjoyed the glares I was getting.

"We don't have time for this, we have to go talk to the woman who use to run the children home" Giles orders, but I have no intention of doing anything that man might want.

"Ya, you people have fun with that, I'll go back to the house and make sure no one goes in" I state sending a dirty look at the ex watcher.

"I-I'll g-go with y-you" the blonde that I didn't recognize offered, I was about to reject the offer when.

"Tara, wait, why?" Willow interrupted me, which I am starting to find really annoying, every time I turn around some one is interrupting me. Deciding to take this Tara with me if only to annoy Willow, I pick her up before flashing the way I just came. After setting Tara down, I move to make sure everything was the same as it was before I left, concentrating I can still hear Riley's crazy mumbles from his room and my demon crashes and purrs in its cage, enjoying the pain the pathetic human was experiencing.

"F-Faith there's s-something, I-I need to t-tell you" Tara stutters out distracting me from enjoying Riley's suffering

"Okay, whats up" I say as I sit down on the front step beside Tara.

"Y-Your n-not the first s-slayer to be t-turned" she tells me

"W-When my m-mom was young, s-she ran i-into a-a s-slayer that h-had j-just been turned, s-she told me what happened and t-there's some very important things you need to know" Tara continues, a million questions flashed through my mind.

"What, what happened?, is she still around?" I start questioning but I noticed Tara's uncomfortable expression so I stopped and waited.

"S-She uh k-killed h-herself" Tara whispered and I knew that if I was human I wouldn't have been able to hear her.

"She what, why?" I questioned, I have to figure out what is going on.

" M-My mom said that i-it took t-three nights before the c-change b-becomes complete, t-the first night h-her human soul took control. O-On this night the human p-part of y-you is the m-most dominate, the other turned slayer was able to enter houses uninvited, and had incredible control of her thirst. On the second night her vampire nature became almost impossible to control, and she became bound by demonic rules. T-The last n-night her slayer becomes dominate, t-the problem was that the slayer t-turned a-against the demon being housed in her body. She e-ended her life before t-the end of the night" I couldn't believe what Tara just told me, I was going to kill myself and I didn't have a choice in the matter. I wanted to run and scream but I'm tired and I can't bring myself to care enough. At least this explains how I was able to get into Buffy's house and why the demon in my head has been so active tonight.

"I ah have a-an idea t-though, m-my m-mom was able to see i-into the future with h-her dreams a-and s-she told m-me another turned s-slayer would need my h-help" this conversation was really starting to remind me of a damn amusement park ride and I wanted off.

"The sun is about to rise, I have to get out of here" I say standing up and turning towards the nearest grave yard.

"Wait you'll die, please let me help you" I hear behind me but I'm already dead and I don't know if I want to stop the slayer from ending this messed up situation.

"I'm already dead, no heart beat" I reply not bothering to turn around

"Please, if you change your mind, I'll be at the magic shop all afternoon" Tara responds before I take off and jump down the nearest entrance to the sewers. If I'm going to die I was going to kill as many demons as I can while I am still around.

Buffy's POV

After running around finding the truth about the children home, we all hurry back to the frat house. I wasn't surprised when I couldn't sense Faith around since the sun had risen a few minutes ago, what I was surprised about was Tara was sitting there crying.

"Tara, what's wrong, did something happen" Will questions as she runs to comfort her friend.

"I-It can wait, w-we need t-to d-deal with this f-first" Tara assures us rising to her feet.

It took us about a half hour to clear the house, it turned out that the emotions of the children manifested into, well a possessed house. Afterwords we all headed to the magic box.

"T-There's something I-I need to tell y-you all" Tara speaks up as soon as we all enter the magic shop. I'm kinda shocked, the shy wicca was acting so insistent.

For the next hour I listened as Tara explained about her mother and the only other turned slayer, and the entire time I felt like the ground was falling out from underneath my feet.

"But you have a plan right" I ask holding on to the only thing that held any hope.

"Y-Yes, m-my mom saw t-that if the t-turned s-slayer can last through the third night, till t-the s-sun rises on the fourth day a n-new champion will emerge, but F-Faith ran and with what I w-was able to glimpse of her aura. I don't know if she even has the strength left to fight" Tara finished.

"No, I'm not losing her again, prepare what you need, I'm bringing her back here" I call as I rush out of the shop. I only have a couple of hours and I have to find her, closing my eyes I concentrate everything I have to find her. There I can feel her, she's in the sewers. I jumped into the nearest man-hole, and I begin moving towards where I can feel her. I hear the sounds of fighting before I see her but when I do I feel my heart dropping. Demon gore and vampire dust was splattered all over the place, while Faith looked even worse than her surroundings. Seeing that Faith was done dealing with all the demons in this area I felt safe announcing my presence.

"Hello B, I know your there" Faith says before I can follow through with my thoughts.

"Right, um I'm just curious what are you doing here?" I question not knowing how to bring up why I'm really here. I watch as Faith turns to slowly face me like she has no problems in the world.

"Killing things" was her response as she smirked at me. She was trying to piss me off but I wasn't going to let it work, not this time.

"Hmm like killing yourself" I responded, if she wasn't going to fight for herself I would fight for her. I watched as anger flashed in her eyes and I expected an angry out burst.

"I'm sorry too, you know" was the response I got, both shocking and confusing the shit out of me.

" For what?" I say walking so I'm standing in front of the obviously troubled girl.

"For my part in what happened before my coma, I know I wasn't innocent, hell no one was, but I just wish things could have been different" she whispers ducking her head so I couldn't see her eyes anymore. Reaching a slightly shaking hand I bring it to her face, guiding her face so I could see her again, I'm shocked to see silent tears running down her face.

"We may not be able to change the past Faith, but the future hasn't been written yet. You just need to fight, WE need to fight" I plead placing as much meaning as I can on the we, since I will be there the whole time, if I can just convince her.

"I'm so tired B, my whole has been one fight after the other, even before I came to Sunnydale" Faith admits but I will not accept that answer, I needed to find away to bring back the fire back to Faith.

"Everyone gets tired Faith, it doesn't mean quit. It means you're doing something right, it means your still living" I explain as I wipe the tears away as they fall. I stay silent as Faith closes her eyes, taking deep breaths that technically she doesn't really need.

"Okay B, I'll fight" she states opening her eyes and I see the fire, Faith's back

"Come on, there is tunnel access to the magic shop, we really need to hurry" I respond resisting the urge to jump into her arm in celebration. I led the way as fast as I could, since Faith couldn't run us there since she didn't know the way. Entering the magic box from the cellar, we find the gang in the training room in the back. All the equipment has been pushed to the side and shackles were now attached to the stone wall.

"Okay T, what do you need me to do" Faith say's from behind me, announcing our presence to the room. If the situation wasn't so serious I'm sure I would have found great amusement as everyone seemed to jump at the same time.

"Y-You came" Tara says happily before motioning Faith over to the shackles.

Faith's POV

Walking over to the shackles I looked at them with doubt, there was no doubt in my mind that I would snap these like twigs. Deciding to wait and see for now I sit down before attaching the manacles to my wrists, ankles, and around my neck.

"Willow and I are going to place magic on the shackles to prevent you from breaking them. I can't tell you exactly what to expect but you just have to hold on till morning" Tara tells me with a small smile and I can see the caring in her eyes. I was about to thank everyone for their help but I'm distracted by a burning that started spreading all over my body.

"she's coming, hurry" I force out of my clenched teeth, trying to control myself long enough for the two scoobies to do there magic. The burning was building faster and faster, my demon was smashing against the cage trying to escape its prison. Trying to think beyond the pain and the fear I push back against the beast. All I feel is the pain burning me from the inside out and I have no idea how much longer I'll be able to hold the demon off . Suddenly the pain fades and I feel a power rising in my chest becoming stronger, pulsing all through my vanes. Just when I feel like I'm going to explode, a white light flashed in front of my eyes. When the light disappears I'm standing in the alley that I accidentally killed the deputy. In front of me were two figures fighting desperately. When I see the faces of creatures fighting, I almost can't believe my eyes when I see my demonic persona fighting my slayer persona. Flashing over to the two I try breaking them apart only to be rewarded with an ego smashing bitch slap from my demon side.

"Stop it, your just destroying us all" I yell trying to make them hear me over their fighting but they don't even slow. I've had enough this is my body and these creatures maybe a part of me but they will listen to me. Flashing over to the fighting duo and I throw them apart.

"I said enough" I bellow as I get into a fighting stance, waiting for the next attack since the two were just staring at me.

"I am The Slayer, I will not become a demon" The slayer promised causing the demon to make a move for her. Diving on top of the Slayer and pinning her to the ground I make sure the demon hadn't moved before turning back toward the pinned slayer.

"We will never be only a demon, we have a soul and a choice" I growl out before flashing back to the middle of the alley.

"I am a Demon and I won't turn on my kind" The demon angrily states, hissing at the Slayer.

"We are pass this good vs evil fight, I say we do what's best for us, we aren't Human, The Slayer or a Demon, we're something stronger, better" I say not knowing exactly were these words are coming from but knowing they are the complete truth.

"Agreed" both of them say before disappearing, as soon as their gone, the alley disappears and all I know is darkness.

Buffy's POV

after Faith's warning Will and Tara start chanting and all I can do is watch helplessly as Faith's body starts tensing and twitching. I slide down the wall so I'm sitting never taking my eyes off of Faith, no matter what happens I won't leave her. For hours we just sit here watching as Faith became worse and worse. Then the screaming and thrashing starts and I jump up and take Faith into my arms as much as I can with her being shackled.

"I'm here Faith, it's going to be okay, I'm right here" I repeat over and over trying to reach the girl. I don't know how long it's been but eventually Faith's screams stop.

"Stop it, your just destroying us all" Faith yells suddenly, startling me but I just hold her closer. A few minutes later I feel the tension let up in Faith's body and I hope this is a good thing.

"I said enough" Faith yells out this time, I can't even imagine what was happening inside he head.

"The sun should be up soon, not much longer" I hear Giles say and I feel some relief knowing that soon this will be over. Almost as soon as Giles finished speaking Faith became limp in my arms and a weird purple light surrounded Faith's body.

"The sun's up, she did it" Xander cheers and I immediately breath deeply in relief. I reach around Faith taking off all the shackles and pull Faith completely into my arms.

"Buff, we're going to wait out front, we don't know how long she'll be out" Willow says to me but I pay no attention as they leave the room. The relief I feel at this moment causes tears to begin to fall, now I just had to wait a bit longer.

Author note: Hope this cleared up a few things.


	4. Chapter 4

The Turned Slayer

by: Twistedly_disturbed

Summary: Faith wakes up from her coma, and everything goes to hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and no money is being made.

Faith's POV

As the darkness begins to fade, I feel the power coursing all through my body, like electricity running just under the surface. Searching within myself I try to figure out what has changed, panicking slightly when I don't feel the demon's cage, I begin searching frantically. Then I feel it, there was no more cages, I can feel both The Slayer and the demon's desires within my own.

Opening my eyes I can't believe what I see, colors were so much more vibrant, I could see the dust particle's floating in the air. Shifting slightly I notice that I'm being cradled in someones arms, and with the crazy tingle's I'm getting, it could be no one but Buffy. Looking up I swear I feel my heart take a beat, I've always thought Buffy was beautiful but with my new site I couldn't even think of a word to describe her now.

"B, time to wake up" I call softly bringing the sleeping slayer out of her dreams, I smile as she blinks sleepily.

"Your awake, I was so worried" Buffy quickly tells me before hugging me tighter.

"We want her, take her" I hear in my mind scaring the shit out of me, I didn't think I would be hearing god damn voices in my head. Ignoring them for the time being I break away from Buffy and rise to my feet. I'm starving and Buffy was smelling way too good.

"What's wrong, are you okay" Buffy questions frantically rising to her feet as well.

"I need to feed" I simply respond before backing up, trying to get away from Buffy's scent.

"Okay, there's blood in the mini fridge" she tells me motioning to the mini fridge behind me. Flashing over to the fridge faster than ever before I grab a blood bag, but I could feel the Slayer part of me rising up in anger as I brought the blood closer. This blood didn't even feel appetizing, this is not what I need.

"Bloody hell, what happened here" I hear behind me and then I smelled it, blood and blood that I wanted no that I needed.

"Spike" I say before flashing over to the confused vamp and sinking my fangs deep into his neck , drinking the blood as fast as I can. Part of me hears Buffy yelling at me to stop, but I was so hungry, I feel her trying to pull me away but Buffy was no match for me anymore . Once I have my fill I pull away, reveling in the blood coursing through my body.

" What's going on here" a voice demands from the door way and I turn to face the demanding ex-watcher.

"Turns out I don't want human blood anymore, no we only want supernatural blood" I respond with no small amount of humor. I watch as Spike starts to wake back up and I know he's going to be pissed and the best part was Spike won't be able to do shit about it.

"What the hell just happened" he questions in a very weak tone, he's lucky he's been helping out the scoob's or I would have drained him till he turned to dust.

"Breakfast" I answered with a laugh, I think my vampire side has made me even more psychotic than I was before. Calmly walking to the mini fridge I throw Spike a blood bag.

"I need to speak to Faith alone, if you two will wait up front" Giles says not taking his eyes off me, and I resist the urge to smile as I feel the fear poring off the man.

"What?, why?" Buffy asks but relents when I give her a reassuring nod.

"We're not finished here" Spike threatened, but Buffy just pushed him out the door then followed him through.

"Spit it out, I can smell your fear from here" I tell the man seeing as he was too busy staring to start the conversation.

"No one person should have as much power as you now possess" was the calm response as he slowly moves towards me. Suddenly I knew what the issue was, Giles is scared of what we are now capable of. With this realization I feel my companions raising in anger and I was not feeling so calm myself.

" You've judged me before without giving me a chance, are you telling me you've learned nothing" I state watching closely as he continued to move closer.

"This has nothing to do with the past, you have issues and add that with all this power and unknowns, well I think we have an issue" he explained and I decide that I will give him one chance or I will deal with him. Like I told my companions, it might be selfish but for now on I take care of us first.

"Are you concerned that I might lose my soul?, or are you concerned I might just choose to go evil?" I question as I spot the stake the man was trying to hide, it's a good thing I know how much he means to Buffy but that will only matter for so long.

"Both to be honest, you picked the mayor before" he says and I can't help the angry growl that escapes me.

"I am neither good or evil, you take one piece of me away and it will destroy us all. There is no evil vs good. There is only allies and enemies and I think it's time you decide once for all which group you wish to be in" I explain as Giles comes to a stop standing in front of me.

"The world is not black and white, it doesn't work that way" was the only response I get.

"I've lived my whole life with people that looked out for themselves and left me to rot. Not anymore I am not human, not slayer and not demon, you act against me or anyone I care about and that's the end, I think that's simple enough for you to grasp" I taunt slightly as I begin to lose my patients.

"Give me one reason why I shouldn't call the council and tell them of what happened here" he asks me as he moves as quickly as humanly possible to place a stake at my heart. Chuckling I grab the stake from his hand and move him so I'm holding him up by his neck.

"What's going on here" A voice demands and I turn my head to find the whole gang in the door way. Letting Giles go for the moment, I watch as he falls to the floor.

"Your watcher decided that I am to powerful and tried to stake me, but as you can see, he failed" I explain and watch the others expressions closely.

"Giles is this true" Buffy asks and I shift uncomfortably at the lost tone in her voice.

"Buffy, you have to understand, Faith is dangerous" Giles pleads as the scoob's begin to get angry.

"So you decide this by yourself, god complex much" Anya snips as she moves to stand beside me.

"F-Faith, are y-you okay" Tara asks me as she to moved to my side and I find myself calming as it sinks in that I don't have to do this alone anymore.

"Everyone deserves to be given a chance and when we apologized to Faith, we told her that she could trust us" Xander says as Willow nods and both walk to my side as well.

"We made a mistake all those months ago, I'm not saying she was perfect but look at where this mess lead has led us. We can't afford to be fighting ourselves, Adam is still out there and we need her, I need her" Buffy says and I can see her getting through to the ex watcher but nothing has changed in my opinion. He could be dying and I would just walk away, that being how much I give a shit about this man.

"I'm sorry, your right, but you have to be careful Faith, so many things can go wrong" Giles warns me like I would listen to a word that comes out of his mess.

"You come after me again, I'll kill you" I simply threaten before moving to the door.

"Wait it's still daylight out" Tara warns me before I open the door.

"The one good thing about being in my head last night was I learned a few new facts, like the fact that daylight is no longer a problem" I respond before exiting the back door, I wasn't five feet from the door before Buffy had caught up to me.

Buffy's POV

I couldn't believe that situation just happened, I mean I know Faith is far stronger than she ever was, and her vampire nature has made her more cruel but this is Faith we are talking about. Even when she was claiming to be evil, she never actually hurt any of us, well besides Angel, but he is a vampire and Faith was and is a vampire slayer.

"I'm sorry" I apologize as soon as I was walking beside the turned slayer.

"I was serious Buffy, I'm not fooling around anymore, someone comes after someone I care about or myself I will end them and I won't care about the reasons" she tells me and I was going to argue but I couldn't really blame her.

"How about we change the subject" I offer and I smile as Faith turns and gives me a small smirk.

"and what would you like to talk about?" she questions and I'm kinda stumped, I had all these questions but now that I had the chance, they've disappeared.

"Why do you some times refer to yourself as We" was the question I finally settled on.

"When our essence became one, it seems that the slayer and the demon became stronger, it feels almost like there are three people living inside my body, but instead of just random people it's like three different versions of myself" She explains after hesitating and I try my best not to take the hesitation personally. It's not like I could expect Faith to automatically trust me, plus the fact that she answered at all shows that she was beginning to let me in.

"My mom should be home soon and she wanted me to invite you to diner, the next time I had a chance" I ask deciding to leave the questions for now.

"I don't know" Faith mumbled, starting to look uncomfortable again.

"Please, it would mean a lot to her and me" I try to persuade as I take a chance and grab Faith's hand. I hold my breath as Faith's eyes dart between our connected hand and my face.

"Doesn't your mother hate me, I mean I wasn't the greatest person to you back then" Faith asks looking incredibly confused.

"Actually my mom never believed you were evil in the first place and she flipped when she found out you were in a coma" I reassure before trailing off as the events of that night began to plan in my mind's eye. I'm pulled back to reality as Faith begins to lead me by the hand in the direction of my house. We don't talk anymore as we walked the rest of the way, I mostly just didn't want Faith to let go of my hand. Opening the front door I move inside before turning to Faith when I noticed she stopped at the door.

"I'll need an invite B, my human side is not in control enough anymore to get inside without one" she tells me and I feel like such a blonde at this moment.

"Come in Faith" I invite before heading towards the kitchen as I could hear my mother in the room.

"Hey mom, I brought a guest but she won't be eating" I say making a sad excuse for a joke.

"Faith" my mother say excited as she rushes around and pulls a startled Faith into her arms.

"Hey Mrs. S, how have you been?" Faith questions and I watch amazed as the two woman begin to talk as if they have been friends for years.

"Buffy, dear, can you set the table" My mom asks before once again taking up the conversation with Faith. I do as I'm asked the whole time grumbling good naturally at the pair. Before I know it the food had been eaten and the mess cleaned up, this night has been amazing and I can't remember ever being happier.

"What do you say, feel like slaying some demons, we are getting kinda antsy here" Faith ask and I could tell how antsy she is just by looking at her.

"Ya, let's go see what the demon population has to say about all your new powers" I agree before winking at the turned slayer and running out the door. I hear a chuckle before I find myself hanging over Faith's shoulder.

'Put me down, you menace" I demand trying to stop my laughter.

"Nope your stuck and there is nothing you can do about it" Faith teases and I feel so surreal in this moment. I'm about to start hitting Faith's back with my fists but Faith just sets me down with one more laugh. I cross my arms and pull out all the stops with the Buffy pout, but I have a hard time keeping my pout when I see the happy smile Faith was now giving me.

"Aw B don't pout, it's just to cute" she taunts before she reaches over and pinches my cheeks.

"You suck" I complain before a smile crosses my face.

"Looky here boy, dinner" a male voice says from behind me and before I can respond Faith is already staking one of them.

"Hey leave some for me" I say before jumping into the fray. It only takes me a minute to stake the first vampire but by then Faith had already staked the other three vampires.

"You could have left me one more" I complain half-heartedly.

"Not my fault, your too slow" Faith responds flashing me a smirk.

"I'll show you slow" I respond before tackling the woman by surprise, using Faith's momentary shock I start tickling her.

"S-Stop t-that really t-tickles" Faith forces out between laughs before she grabs my arms and flips us over so she's laying on top of me.

"Now if I let you go are you going to behave?" she asks me but I'm to distracted by her body being stretched out over mine. Our eyes meet and I swear Faith's brown eyes darken, but before I can do anything Faith is bring us back to our feet. We spend the next hour walking through the graveyards but we find no more demon activity and I could feel my slayer become antsy at the lack of action.

"We'll this sucks" I hear Faith say from behind me and I don't need to look at her to know she's feeling the anxiety as well.

"Yup, and Adam has been quiet for a while now, can only need badness" I answer as I stop and turn to face Faith. She opened her mouth to respond before she stops and stares behind me. Turning around I find Spike standing there and smirking at us.

"Slayer, I have information on the initiative, that you'll need" spike tells me, while ignoring the turned slayer behind me.

"Well, what is it" I demand not really believing that he knows anything. Spike doesn't bother answering as he throws me some computer discs and runs off.

"You think he's messing with us" Faith asks as she grabs one and studies it like it was the meaning of life or something.

"Yup, but he gave these to us for a reason and I want to know why" I answer before sending a text to the scoobies for them to meet us at Giles.

"We need Will to work her magic with her computer, so we need to get Giles, their going to meet us there" I tell her before I began walking in the direction of Giles apartment.

"Ya not really wanting to go and deal with him right now" Faith says causing me to stop but I knew this argument was already coming.

"Well to bad, your part of us now, and that includes the fighting and awkward silences" I joke trying to get Faith to relax again.

"Whatever you say B" Faith agrees with a roll of her eyes.

'See your learning" I tease before I loop my arm with hers and drag her with me as I walked.

Authors note: Thanks to the people that are taking the time to review my story, I'm glad your liking the story so far. I would have updated before this but my computer crapped out and I had to go buy a new one, which meant I had to re-write this chapter. This chapter is just a filler, the next one will move the story along better.


	5. Chapter 5

The Turned Slayer

by: Twistedly_disturbed

Summary: Faith wakes up from her coma, and everything goes to hell

Disclaimer: I own nothing, and no money is being made.

Faith's POV

I've been sitting here bored for about an hour, the reason for this boredom, Willow was having no luck decrypting the disc Spike gave us. Giving up on just sitting here bored, I flash out the back door for a smoke. Ever since I woke up from my coma, things have been moving so fast and in ways that I would never pick for myself. I feel like I'm being smothered by all these other opinions and emotions I now feel as if they were my own. I need to find away to ground myself, I really don't want to be swallowed up by the darkness my companions revel in.

I'm so angry and i don't know how to let it go, I don't want to be a monster and I know for the last few days I've been acting like one. It's like because of what's happened, I'm no longer capable of telling who's innocent and who's not.

"H-Hey can I-I sit h-here" Tara softly asks and takes a seat at my nod. I may not know this woman very well but my instinct was telling me to trust her.

"Do you want to t-talk about it" Tara softly ask after sitting in silence for a few minutes.

"Their instinct's are so strong, most of the time I can't even tell the difference between what they want and what I want" I answer deciding that I needed help even if I had to open up to get it.

"I-If I asked y-you what you wanted r-right now c-could you t-tell me" Tara asks, so I close my eyes looking for an answer. The first thing I feel is the desire to feed and I ignore that as my demon, the next thing I feel is the desire for revenge and I hesitate before deciding this to wasn't mine. Digging deeper yet, I know right away that I've found what I was looking for,

it's like finally coming home after being away for so long.

"I want to be happy and live as best as I'm able to now" I answer honestly, I just hope that Tara as trustworthy as I'm hoping, but this woman is also responsible for me still being here on earth.

"Y-You know who you are Faith, you need to have some faith in yourself" she tells me and I can't help the snort of amusement at her corny pun, but I could also tell she meant what she said.

"But I'm so angry, all the time, I can't seem to react to anything without my anger rising up" I try to explain but I'm not sure I'm making much sense.

"Y-You have a l-lot of things t-to be angry a-about, b-but a-anger will t-take over your l-life if y-you let it" Tara tells me but I already knew this, I've been angry for so long, way before I ever became part demon.

"What am I suppose to do about it though?" I question but I'm not really expecting an answer.

"F-Forgive, not f-for the people your f-forgiving but for y-yourself" was her answer before she leaves me to my thoughts. Forgive it sounds so easy but I know it's anything but.

"Hey, are you okay" Buffy asks as she sits down distracting me from my thoughts.

"I think I need to apologize to Giles for reacting like I did, he may have been wrong but he was just trying to protect the people he cares about" I answer as I turn to face to face the stunning slayer.

"Really?" was her shocked response and I'm sure I'm giving the girl whip-lash with all my mood swings.

"Ya, I got some good advice and I think I'm going to try taking it for once" I explain and watch as a blinding smile spreads across her face.

"Yup, I should also tell you that, I'm done being angry about what happened in the past between us" I tell her and it feels like some of the weight on my shoulders has been lifted. I may not be ready to forgive everyone but forgiving Buffy feels so right. Next thing I know I'm being squeezed with all of Buffy's slayer strength, as she mumbled happily into my neck.

"You have no idea what that means to me Faith" Buffy says happily as she pulls away from me. I could feel both the slayer's and demons displeasure but for the first time since I've been turned I was able to push those feelings completely aside.

"Come on let's go inside and see how Red's doing" I state as I stand and offer the woman my hand, after pulling her to her feet I follow Buffy inside. I was about to ask how it was going, but I was prevented by a knock to the door, everyone was shocked to see Oz standing there. After an awkward few minutes Oz leaves and it's not one minute later that Tara's rushing out the door, I meet Buffy's eyes quickly before flashing out the door and to Tara's side.

"Do you want to talk about it?" I ask recycling her words from earlier and I smile slightly at the small smile that flashed across her face before it disappeared just as quick as it came.

"I-I can't" was her sad response and then I figured it out, why they smelled so strongly of each other, the looks shared between them when everyone else was too busy to be paying attention.

"Does this have anything to do with you being in love with her" I say as gently as I could but Tara still stopped in shock.

"W-What?" She stammers out and I offer her a soft smile trying to calm the woman.

"I wont tell anyone, I'm just very good at being constantly aware of what's going on around me, or I try to be anyways" I explain as she calms down and we resume walking wherever she was headed before I decided to tag along.

"I-It doesn't m-matter anymore, O-Oz i-is back a-and W-Willow still cares for h-him" Tara tells me after walking in silence for a while.

"Not like she cares for you, I know it's tough but you just have to let things play out the way there meant too" I say trying to comfort the woman without giving her too much hope.

"W-We have b-been up all night, do you want to come i-in and sleep" Tara offers as we reach what I can guess to be her dorm room. Not having anywhere else to go I take her invite and enter the room behind her. It's not even twenty minutes later that I'm set up on the couch and falling asleep.

Buffy's POV

It's the next day and I haven't seen Faith since she ran after the obviously upset wiccan, and I was kinda worried but I know she could take care of herself. Walking into my dorm building I run into Tara exiting.

"Hey Tara, are you okay" I ask wanting the other blonde to know that I counted her as a friend and I wanted to help.

"N-No, I-I'm okay" she responds and I could tell she was lying but I decide to not push.

"Well just remember I'm here to help, um you would happen to know where Faith is would you?" I ask and I feel a bit better when Tara's sad expression fades a bit at the mention of the turned slayer.

"Ya yesterday we fell asleep in my dorm, and when we woke up this morning I left her with some meditation task to do, she should still be there" Tara tells me and I feel a spike of irrational jealously, pushing that down I say a pleasant good-bye before heading up to my room.

The following discussion between Will and myself, both shocked me and cleared everything up, Tara and Willow were together. Skipping another class I head to Tara's room hoping to see Faith.

"Hey B" Faith answers through the door before I even have a chance to knock, opening the door I find Faith sitting on the floor where she was obviously meditating before I came.

"Hi Faith, you kinda disappeared on me, not that I blame you what with what Willow just told me" I say sitting down on the couch, watching for her reaction. When she just looks at me with a smirk, my theory that she already knew was proven correct.

"You could have told me" I scold her half-joking and half serious.

"They were obvious, you just don't have any gaydar" she responds sending me another smirk.

"I do to have gaydar" I respond barley resisting the urge to stick my tong out at her.

"Oh ya, and what about me where do I rate on this gaydar' She challenges me but all I can think about was where I could lead this conversation if I had the guts.

"Well all your stories have had males in them so I would have to guess, your completely straight" I guessed but part of me, a big part hopped she was about to tell me I was wrong.

"I've only ever fallen in love with one person and it was a she" Faith answers me and I desperately search her face for any sign of her lying.

"I promised I would meet Tara after her last class, feel like coming?" Faith says before I could even think of a response and I'm thankful since I'm not ready for that conversation yet.

We were walking before suddenly Faith flashes away and not knowing what was going on, I followed as fast as I could. When I arrived I found a werewolf laying at Faith's feet as she stood in the way of the soldiers that looked to be trying to shoot her with tranquilizers but she was just moving out-of-the-way before they could hit her.

"B, I don't know how long I can hold their instincts off, you have to get them to stop" Faith whispers and I know I'm the only one in the room that could hear her. Ignoring the questions I had I moved and knocked the tranquilizer guns from their hands.

"you're not taking him, so just leave" I threaten but I didn't think it would be that easy.

"This is government business, step aside" Forest demands but I just rolled my eyes, if the government wanted to get rid of me they would have already.

"This is stupid, I'll take him to a crypt I know that has a cage, come find me when you can" Faith once again whispers almost silently and at my nod she picks up the unconscious Oz and flashes away.

"Where did they go" One of the soldiers that I didn't know demands and I could help thinking once again how handy her speed is.

"You created her, now you get to deal with the consequences" I simply respond before leading Tara away and I'm sure they were dying to take me down.

"Come on, we need to get Willow and meet up with them" I say to Tara but she just shakes her head and walks away. I wanted to follow her and find out what was wrong but I had to deal with Oz first. Half an hour later I'm leading Willow towards where I can feel Faith is located.

Once we enter the crypt, I notice Oz is awake and seemed to be talking calmly to Faith. As soon as we entered Faith turns to us and pulls both of us out of the crypt.

"What are you doing?" Willow questions her and I could tell she was upset just by her tone,

"I thought I would give you a warning, Oz figured out that Tara and you have something going on and his wolf took control, so don't push him when you talk to him" Faith warns before moving to walk off before Willow could respond. Knowing that this conversation needed to be just between Oz and Willow I place my hand on her shoulder in support before turning and walking to meet up with Faith.

"I'm going to Giles to see if Willow's program has managed to crack the those disc's, what come?" I ask her as I catch up with Faith and I'm glad she decided to walk at a human pace as I walk beside her.

"Ya, it'll give me a chance to hopefully clear the air" she responds and I grab her hand and smile when she doesn't say anything about the hand holding. A big part of me believed Faith was feeling what I was but I didn't want to rush things and I decided to just take things as they come. Walking into Giles apartment I don't bother to knock as I've been here a million times.

"Hello girls, what can I help you with" Giles asks as he walked into the dining area, from the kitchen.

"Just wanted to see if there was any change with the disc's" I state as I walked towards the laptop. I notice when Faith asks to speak Giles and they head outside but I stay where I am, I can't help but find Faith's new attitude to be even more attractive.

Giles POV

When Buffy and Faith walked into my apartment, I was not expecting Faith wanting to talk to me but I really did feel bad about my reaction and I wanted to hear her out.

" I wanted to apologize for my violent reaction the other day, I realize you were just acting on your fear and I could have handled it differently" Faith apologizes as soon as we are outside and I'm blown away, Faith has shown me once again that I've judged her wrong.

"I'm sorry as well Faith, it seems I can't seem to do anything right by you" I honestly state hoping the turned slayer could see that I truly meant what I said, I really wanted to help Faith as I could feel the difference inside Faith.

Faith's POV

As Giles apologizes I have to force my counter parts to be silent as they demanded that his apology wasn't good enough.

"I'm not saying I trust you, but I'm trying to learn to forgive and give people a chance, so I accept your apology and I hope we can learn to work together maybe even get along in general" I tell him and he nods with a content smile and I know I'm doing the right thing.

"It's decrypting" I hear Buffy yell from inside and both Giles and I rush inside.

Author notes: Next chapter they take on Adam.


End file.
